I was waiting for you, Jay
by giuli miadi black
Summary: O que acontece quando um amante dos lírios se perde num jardim de narcisos?
1. I

N/A: Minha primeira J/N - Terceiro Lugar no I Challenge James/Narcissa do 3 Vassouras. Espero que esteja _realmente_ bom!

Narcissa estava quase terminando de arrumar suas malas quando uma de suas melhores amigas entrou correndo no dormitório.

- Cissy, você não vai acreditar nisso! James Potter e Lilly Evans estão quase se estapeando no Salão Principal!

Um brilho curioso passou pelos olhos de Narcissa. Então, o casalzinho _mais que perfeito _voltara a brigar? Essa, sem dúvida, era a fofoca do século. Saiu do dormitório com a amiga e correram até o Salão Principal, chegando lá a tempo de ver uma ofendida Lilly dar um tapa no rosto perfeito do namorado, que foi prontamente socorrido pelos amigos.

- Parece que é porque hoje é a Despedida - a amiga confidenciou a Narcissa. - Sabe, o último dia antes da formatura? Quando os caras vão atrás das garotas que querem, antes de nunca mais terem essa chance. A Cenoura parece estar...

Narcissa não ouviu o resto da frase: James saíra do Salão e ela se apressou em segui-lo.

Ele parou de andar quando ouviu o barulho dos saltos batendo no chão do Castelo e se virou para trás.

- Narcissa! O que você faz aqui?

- Eu vi aquela terrível cena que a Evans fez lá embaixo e vim te dizer que, se você precisar de um ombro amigo ou qualquer outra coisa, pode me procurar, James...

- Vai à Despedida hoje?

- Não fui convidada - ela disse com certo desdém, dando um passo à frente e se aproximando dele um pouco mais. - Por quê? Me quer lá?

- Não. Eu não peguei o convite. Ia passar a noite com a Lilly.

- Vocês terminaram ou foi só uma briga?

- Acho que acabou - ele disse, ligeiramente magoado. - Acho que não fomos feitos um para o outro, no fim das contas...

- Talvez você estivesse com a pessoa errada - ela disse sedutoramente, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre a marca da mão da outra.

- Vamos sair daqui?

- E ir aonde?

- Hogsmeade. Eu conheço todas as passagens secretas que levam até lá.

- Se nos pegarem eu sou expulsa, James!

Ele tirou uma capa prateada de um dos bolsos de suas vestes.

- Ninguém vai nos pegar. Prometo pra você. Vamos?

Se cobriram com a capa e James rapidamente a guiou para a passagem "secreta" mais próxima. Em menos de quinze minutos, estavam no porão da Desdodemel. Narcissa tirava a poeira de suas vestes enquanto James reduzia algumas caixas de doces a pequenos dados que guardava nos bolsos.

- Os Black têm um quarto no hotel, não têm?

- Sim. Quer que eu pegue ele pra você?

- Pra _nós _, você quis dizer. Por favor. Eu pensei em aproveitar que sou maior de idade pra ir comprar algumas bebidas no Três Vassouras. Nós podíamos fazer a nossa própria despedida, que tal?

- Claro, James...

Eles se cobriram novamente com a capa e saíram do porão. Na rua, James se descobriu e deixou Narcissa com a capa, para que ela fosse ao hotel, que ficava um tanto distante do centro do povoado, sem ser vista.

Dez minutos depois, ele entrava na suíte dos Black e esvaziava seus bolsos, fazendo as coisas voltarem a seus tamanhos normais.

- Trouxe vinho, fire whisky, cerveja amanteigada... E a melhor bebida trouxa: vodka.

- Eu não costumo beber tanto assim...

- Isso é uma festa, Narcissa!

- Com só duas pessoas?

- Precisa de mais? A não ser que você esteja a fim de uma orgia... - ele riu da expressão profundamente enojada dela. - Nunca esteve em uma?

- Na verdade, não...

Ele deu a ela uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e sentou na cama.

- Temos uma virgem aqui?

- Literalmente.

- Você é _virgem _? - ele se espantou ao vê-la acenar positivamente com a cabeça - Quantos anos você tem mesmo? Quinze, né?

- Faço 16 em novembro.

- Então nem é tão estranho assim... - ele riu. - Nesse caso, fiquemos só nós dois. É melhor assim, você não acha?

Narcissa sorria enquanto bebia sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, sem desviar os olhos do rosto do rapaz à sua frente.

- E o Lucius?

- O que tem ele?

- Você não dormiu com ele?

- Não - ela terminou de beber sua cerveja e pegou outra garrafa. - Quero dizer... A gente brincou bastante. Mas ele terminou Hogwarts antes. E, depois que ele passou a Despedida dele com outra, ano passado, as coisas ficaram um tanto ruins...

- Mas eu ouvi dizer que vocês se acertaram.

- Em termos. Estamos nos falando de novo, e ele parece estar bastante a fim de ver no que isso vai dar. Não que eu tenha tanto interesse assim nisso...

James pegou a garrafa dela, que estava pela metade, e terminou de enchê-la com vodka.

- Fica melhor assim, eu acho - ele entregou novamente a garrafa a ela. - Mais forte... Mas então... Por que não há interesse no Lucius?

- Encontrei alguém melhor...

Ele sorriu ao notar o olhar dela. Bem menos virginal do que James imaginava que fosse. Ela parecia, no mínimo, um pouco mais _experiente _do que dizia ser.

- Então, aquela Cissy que eu via na Mansão Black, que deixava todos os caras que passavam por ela simplesmente loucos - ela sorriu ao perceber que "todos os caras" incluía também o próprio James - e que eu poderia jurar que passou por toda a Sonserina, é virgem?

- Pode parecer besteira para você, James, mas eu estive esperando a hora certa.

- Essa é mesmo a irmã da Bellatrix?

Ela riu e pegou um maço de cigarros na mesa de cabeceira. Tirou um dos cigarros e o acendeu. Fumava elegantemente, como uma verdadeira dama da sociedade.

Conversaram por horas, bebendo e comendo um ou outro doce, apenas para evitar ficar completamente bêbados. Começava a anoitecer. Repentinamente, James percebeu que já tinham se passado umas três ou quatro horas desde que chegaram. Narcissa estava deitada na cama e bebia seu segundo copo de fire whisky, e isso depois de eles terem bebido toda a vodka e a cerveja amanteigada. Surpreendentemente, ela não parecia estar tão ébria quanto ele imaginou que estaria.

- Estava esperando por você, Jay - ela disse, sentando-se e olhando nos olhos dele. - Desde quando descobri os homens.

- Cissy... - em algum lugar de seu íntimo, James sabia que devia dizer não. Mas ela era tão linda... Qualquer um morreria para tê-la. Por que não aproveitar a chance?

- Esse é meu nome, querido - ela engatinhou até ele. Seus rostos ficaram tão próximos que ela inspirava o ar que ele expirava. Contemplaram-se por alguns instantes, os olhos azuis de Narcissa fixos nos olhos castanhos de James.

"Ela não é a Lilly", dizia uma voz na cabeça dele.

Narcissa sorria. Sabia que tinha ele em suas mãos. Podia ler em seus olhos o dilema em que ele se encontrava. Precisava provocá-lo. E iria fazer isso.

- O que você viu na Cenoura, Jay? Ela é tão sem sal...

- Ela foi um grande desafio, Cissy...

- Garanto que sou melhor do que ela.

- Com certeza não. Ela é bem mais experiente que você.

- Exatamente. Você vai me ensinar como é que se faz. E eu vou fazer _do seu jeito _.

Narcissa recuou um pouco, esperando que ele se aproximasse novamente. Sentou-se de novo na cama. James, ainda perdido em seu dilema, a viu tirar as sandálias. Ela cruzou as pernas sensualmente e olhou para o rapaz, os olhos faiscando.

- Me beija, James?

- Merlin, você é direta - ele disse, com um sorriso maroto.

Estendeu o braço, puxando-a pelas pernas para perto. Beijou-a, com uma delicadeza anormal.

- É assim que o _maior pegador da Grifinória _beija?

- Cissy... Eu te vi pequena...

- E isso não é desculpa, Potter. Levanta, querido - ela pulou da cama e o puxou pela gravata do uniforme, fazendo-o se levantar.

Envolveu a própria cintura com os braços dele e colocou uma mão na nuca do rapaz. Olhou desafiadora em seus olhos e o puxou até ser encostada em uma parede. Subiu na ponta dos pés e beijou a boca dele.  
James a imprensou contra a parede, extinguindo o que restava de espaço entre os dois.

- Cissy... - ela beijava o seu pescoço, enquanto ele tentava, em vão, falar. - Hoje é minha Despedida - ele deu um passo para trás, olhando-a nos olhos. - Sabe o que isso significa?

- Que, se começarmos, nós vamos até o final.

- E a sua primeira vez vai ser comigo. Tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer?

O próprio James se surpreendeu com essa pergunta. _Nunca _, em toda a sua vida, havia se preocupado em se perguntar se a garota tinha certeza do que estava fazendo.

Atribuiu essa atitude ao fato de ela ser a prima mais nova de seu melhor amigo, alguém com quem passara boa parte de suas férias até Sirius fugir de casa. Ela era virgem. E estava _completamente bêbada_.

- Sim, Jay. É isso o que eu quero. Agora... - ela abriu os primeiros botões de sua camisa, deixando o colo à mostra. - Que tal me ajudar aqui?

As mãos de James não tiveram o menor receio ao abrir os demais botões da blusa de Narcissa, deixando á mostra o pequeno par de seios, acomodados dentro do sutiã branco e rendado. A pele alva dela lhe atraía e excitava. Foi naquele momento que James se convenceu de que ela não era mais a menininha que ele conhecera.

Envolveu a cintura dela com os braços e, aos poucos, escorregou as mãos até as pernas, levantando-a do chão.

- Cissy?

- Eu? - ela disse, entre um sussurro e um gemido.

- Você me deixa louco - dizendo isso, ele beijou a curva do pescoço dela, fazendo-a suspirar.  
Ele fez menção de soltá-la para tirar a própria roupa, mas ela o impediu, segurando suas mãos e levando-as de volta à sua cintura.

- Essa parte eu sei fazer, Jay - ela sussurrou, tirando experientemente a gravata dele e abrindo sua camisa.

Correu as mãos pelo pescoço dele e, lentamente, as desceu para seus ombros, arranhando-o levemente enquanto empurrava sua camisa e a jogava no chão.

James beijava o que o sutiã não cobria da delicada pele do seio dela, provocando-lhe arrepios cada vez mais intensos.

Ainda com as pernas dela enroladas em torno de sua cintura, James a desencostou da parede e andou até a cama, onde a deitou delicadamente. Tratava-a como uma boneca de porcelana, mas isso só seria enquanto restasse o mínimo de roupas que fosse.

Deixou-a correr as unhas por seu abdômen e abrir a fivela de seu cinto. Tirou-o de uma vez só e sentou na cama, para tirar os sapatos e as meias.

- Posso te pedir um favor?

- Qualquer coisa, Jay.

- Sem marcas, de nenhum tipo. Arranhões, mordidas, chupões... Essas coisas, sabe? Eu tenho namorada, eu acho. E, infelizmente, ela não é você, _Afogada _.

Ouvi-lo chamando-a desse jeito a fez lembrar de quando Lucius invadira o banheiro enquanto ela tomava banho. Haviam chegado _realmente perto _, mas Bellatrix os interrompeu, abrindo a porta e perguntando se "ele veio brincar de salva-vidas com a pobre menina afogada".

Foi despertada do seu devaneio quando sentiu os lábios de James beijando seu umbigo. Sentiu a saia ser aberta e descida por suas pernas. Ele a beijou na boca novamente e permitiu que ela tirasse sua calça.

- Prometo que essas vão ser minhas últimas palavras - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, tentando fazê-la ficar menos tensa. - Sangrar? Provavelmente vai - ele empurrou pelo ombro dela uma das alças do sutiã e beijou a pele que acabara de descobrir. - Doer? Quase certo que sim - ele fez o mesmo do outro lado. - Só tem duas coisas que eu posso prometer - abriu o fecho e começou a tirá-lo. - Eu vou _bem devagar _- jogou-o no chão e tocou delicadamente os seios dela, vendo-os enrijecerem com o toque. - E vou garantir que seja _delicioso _.

Beijaram-se. A partir daquele momento, suas ações eram controladas pelo desejo, pura e simplesmente.  
James cumpriu as duas promessas que havia feito. Passaram mais de uma hora "brincando", até ela estar completamente à vontade. Quando finalmente a penetrou, o fez já na intenção de fazê-la ter um orgasmo, mesmo sabendo que isso seria difícil. Se era pra fazer, ele faria bem feito.

Demorou um pouco para ouvi-la gritar, e conseguiu tirar as mãos dela de seu braço antes que ela pudesse enterrar as unhas em sua carne. Não permitiu a si mesmo chegar ao clímax até fazê-lo fora do corpo dela, misturando, nos lençóis brancos, o líquido que saía do seu corpo ao sangue dela. Não queria correr o risco de engravidá-la naquela ocasião tão pouco propícia.

Deitou na cama e a puxou para mais perto de si. Narcissa abraçou-se a ele, já sentindo falta do peso do corpo do rapaz sobre o seu. James os cobriu com um dos lençóis que haviam sido jogados da cama e afagou os cabelos dela, até que Narcissa começasse a dormir. Fechou os próprios olhos e adormeceu.

Narcissa foi a primeira a acordar na manhã seguinte, estranhando o fato de estar nua num quarto de hotel. Virou-se de barriga para cima e olhou para o rosto de James Potter, que dormia a sono solto abraçado a ela.

Sentia dor de cabeça e decididamente precisava vomitar _naquele instante _.

Acordou o rapaz e ficou vendo-o despertar com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Via os pequenos arranhões na pele branca dele e se lembrava aos poucos das coisas que havia feito na noite anterior. Merlin, aquilo havia sido simplesmente perfeito.

- Bom dia, James - ela disse docemente, aninhando-se nos braços do rapaz.

- Bom dia, Cissy. Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente. A noite ontem foi boa, não foi?

- Eu achei que sim. Você lembra?

- Vagamente - ela disse, fazendo uma careta.

- Ressaca?

- Sim. Absurda.

Ele saiu da cama e fechou todas as cortinas, imergindo o quarto na penumbra. Pegou suas roupas e se vestiu.

- Você vai tomar um bom banho gelado. Dizem que melhora. Vou pegar café pra você. E alguma poção que posso melhorar a sua ressaca.

Narcissa saiu da cama, enrolada no lençol. James riu.

- Eu já te vi sem roupa, Cissy.

Ela enrubesceu.

- Eu sei disso, Jay. Pode ir pegar o café logo, por favor?

Assim que ele fechou a porta, ela correu para o banheiro e vomitou. Depois de tanto álcool e açúcar, só assim manteria seu perfeito corpo.

Entrou no chuveiro deixando a porta aberta. Ouviu James bater a porta e, logo em seguida, ele entrou no banheiro, tirando a camisa e se olhando no espelho sobre a pia.

- Eu tenho _certeza _de que te pedi pra não deixar marcas - disse, passando a varinha sobre os arranhões que ficariam aparentes. - Você decididamente precisa aprender a ser a outra.

Ele olhou para aquele corpo que já tirara muitas de suas noites de sono. Tirou o resto da roupa e entrou no chuveiro com ela.


	2. II

Lilly estava sentada numa poltrona próxima à lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, olhando fixamente para o fogo, que crepitava alegremente. Esperava por James desde a noite anterior, mas ele desaparecera depois da discussão na hora do almoço. 

Sentiu o cheiro inconfundível do perfume dele quando o retrato se abriu, e se voltou na direção da entrada da sala. 

- Onde você estava? 

- Na minha despedida - ele jogou a capa no chão, ao lado da poltrona onde ela estava sentada, e sentou-se na outra poltrona. Bagunçou os cabelos molhados, espirrando gotículas de água nela. 

- Com quem? - Lilly pegou a capa e fez menção de inspecioná-la, atrás de um perfume ou fio de cabelo. 

- Não tem cheiro dela aí. Eu não sou idiota, Lilly. 

- Quem é _ela_? 

- Não importa - ele tirou a gravata e a enrolou entre os dedos. Não queria falar sobre isso com Lilly. Não _naquele _momento. 

- Claro que importa! Eu sou sua namorada! 

- _Era_. Você terminou comigo ontem, lembra? Logo antes de virar a mão na minha cara. 

- Jay... Foi sem querer. 

- Você me deu um tapa na cara, _em público_, e agora vai me dizer que foi sem querer? 

- Mas foi, amor! 

- Não foi, Lilly. Não adianta mentir pra você mesma. A gente tinha um lance legal, eu te amo demais... Por que eu jogaria isso pro alto e passaria a noite de ontem com outra? _Você _era a garota de Hogwarts que eu sempre quis, lembra? Agora, com licença. Não dormi nada de noite e hoje tem festa... - ele forçou um bocejo e levantou da poltrona. - Boa noite, Evans. 

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos, cheia de ciúme. James subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto. Tirou a camisa e deitou na cama, olhando para o teto, imaginando quando teria uma nova chance de ver Narcissa. Na verdade, não tinha a menor intenção de dormir. O pouco tempo que havia passado com a Black havia sido suficiente. Mas precisava ficar sozinho, e esse tinha sido o único recurso que lhe restou. 

Sirius se mexeu na cama ao lado, assustando James. Pouco depois, ele acordou e olhou para o amigo. 

- Onde você passou a noite, Prongs? - Sirius usava um tom zombeteiro, quase malicioso, que era o completo oposto do ciúme de Lilly. 

- No quarto dos Black do hotel em Hogsmeade, com a sua _querida _prima. 

- Por "_querida _prima" você não se refere à Bella, né? 

- Não, Pad. Claro que não. Sabe, eu até gosto bastante de morenas malvadas e potencialmente perigosas, mas a Bella é a _sua _morena malvada potencialmente perigosa. Eu me contento com a irmã _pouco _deliciosa dela. Estava com a Narcissa. Me _despedindo _com ela. 

Sirius riu e sentou-se na cama. 

- Com a Cissy? Mas a Cissy... 

- A Cissy é tudo! Ai, Merlin. Enlouqueço só de lembrar. 

- Prongs, controle-se! - Sirius arregalou os olhos, com nojo. - Por favor! 

James riu do amigo e levantou da cama. Estava cansado de ficar parado, e precisava andar um pouco, nem que fosse em círculos no quarto. 

- E você, Pad? Em que camas passou ontem? 

- Estava com duas amigas da Cissy. A Nathalie, sabe quem é? E aquela outra loura bonitinha, Carol, eu acho. Não sei o nome dela até agora. O que importa é que eu tava com as duas juntas, até umas cinco da manhã - James riu da cara que o outro fez ao se lembrar da noite anterior. - A Lilly sabe? 

- Ela sabe que eu dormi com alguém. Só não sabe quem. E não vai ser você quem vai contar. 

- Pode deixar, Prongs. Não falo nada. Você sabe demais, cara. Você sabe inclusive onde eu estou escondido. 

- Se não soubesse... Você tá morando na minha casa, Pad! 

- Exatamente por isso. Só você e os outros dois Marauders sabem. Não contei nem pra Bella, você sabe disso. 

- A propósito, eu também sei o que você e a Bella têm. 

- Prongs, pára com isso! Daqui a pouco você vai me chantagear e nem tem motivo pra isso! 

- Algo pra arrancar de você eu sempre vou ter. Nem que seja uma chance com a Bella. 

- Você não faria isso. 

- Será? 

Sirius balançou a cabeça, com ar de reprovação, levantou da cama, pegou uma roupa no malão e foi tomar banho. James trocou de roupa e voltou para a Sala Comunal, onde Lilly ainda estava sentada, agora lendo um livro de História da Magia. Saiu da Torre e foi para o campo de quadribol. Queria se despedir de seu lugar preferido em toda a escola. 

Pegou sua Nimbus 1900 no armário de vassouras. "A melhor vassoura do mercado", de acordo com o guia "_Qual vassoura?_". Não que isso importasse. Quando se era o melhor apanhador do mundo, mesmo a pior vassoura voava maravilhosamente. 

Sentiu o vento quente do verão bagunçar os seus cabelos quando levantou vôo. Voar, para James Potter, era comparável a usar drogas: era um vício, algo que o tornava uma pessoa completa e sem a qual ele não podia viver. Era também um jeito de se sentir livre, e esquecer das preocupações. 

Olhou para baixo, para ver quanto já tinha subido, e pôde ver alguém se aproximando do campo. Os cabelos louros muito claros eram inconfundíveis. Sem hesitar, mergulhou, numa descida quase horizontal, e pisou no chão a um passo dela. 

- O que você faz aqui? 

- Gosto de ver você voar - ela sorriu. - Bom dia, Jay. Onde está a Cenoura? 

- Estudando. Irritada demais comigo. 

- Já decidiram se o namoro acabou? 

- Eu já tinha decidido isso quando te chamei pra ficar comigo ontem. 

- Entendo - Narcissa olhou para ele, com certa súplica nos olhos azuis. Adoraria que ele a pedisse para ficar com ele para o resto da vida. Mas sabia que James a desejava, enquanto era Lilly quem ele amava. - Mas você já contou pra ela essa decisão? 

- Na verdade não. A situação está bastante cômoda pra mim, Cissy. Posso ter ela de volta quando quiser. 

- Isso se ela não descobrir o que você pretende, é claro. 

- E por que ela descobriria? 

Narcissa puxou James para si e o beijou com desejo, de uma forma que o fez lembrar da noite anterior. 

- Não sei. Talvez, ela costume olhar pela janela. 

- Cissy... Se a Lilly descobrir isso, eu vou perder a namorada e _você _não vai me ter nunca mais. 

- Legal. Eu já te tive uma vez. Tenho pena é de quem não teve nunca. 

- Então, por elas, continue a sua vida, enquanto eu continuo com a minha. Temos um acordo? 

- Imagino que sim. Um último beijo? 

- Cissy, não podemos ser vistos... 

- Deixa de ser idiota, Jay! Quando você vai ter essa chance de novo? - Narcissa puxou o rapaz pela gravata e o beijou novamente, dessa vez com ainda mais fulgor. James não pensou por um segundo sequer antes de corresponder. _Queria _aquela garota. Queria _muito_. 

- O que está acontecendo aqui? 

James e Narcissa se afastaram, assustados, e olharam para o monitor sonserino que falava com eles. 

- Ora, ora... James Potter. Não é uma grande surpresa brigar com você por causa de seu comportamento inadequado, não é mesmo? - O monitor, Anthony Nott, falava com o típico ar de desdém de um sonserino. - Mas _você_, Cissy, com esse _grifinório amante de trouxas_? 

- Acho que sou _eu _quem tem que se preocupar com quem eu beijo ou deixo de beijar, Nott. 

- Não quando você beija _desse jeito _em pleno campo de quadribol. Isso é motivo para detenção, sabe? Mas como eu tenho certeza de que você vai saber me chantagear muito bem assim que chegarmos ao meu dormitório... Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória e dez a menos para a Sonserina. Sem protestos, Potter. Homens devem saber se controlar. Agora, venha comigo, Black - ele puxou Narcissa pelo braço e a levou para o castelo. James voltou para a vassoura e levantou vôo novamente. 

Anoiteceu. Todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam, vestidos com suas melhores roupas de gala, reunidos no saguão de entrada de Hogwarts, esperando a chegada das carruagens puxadas por testrálios para ir para Hogsmeade, onde aconteceria a festa de formatura. James estava conversando com Sirius, Remus e Peter, e olhando fixamente para Lilly. 

- Ela está simplesmente linda - ele não resistiu à tentação de comentar, quando ela passou por eles, indo em direção à primeira carruagem. 

- Estaria linda para _você_, se você não tivesse passado a noite com outra - ela sibilou em resposta. 

- Oras, Lil, era a minha Despedida! Eu teria passado ela com você, se você não tivesse dado um ataque! Mas eu não vou discutir isso e estragar a minha noite - dizendo isso, James entrou na carruagem vazia antes dela, acompanhado pelos outros três Marauders. - Até a festa, ruivinha! 

A carruagem os levou até Hogsmeade, e eles seguiram o professor que os recebeu até o hotel, em cujo salão de festas aconteceria a "Formatura da Turma de 1977 da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts". 

- Um nome pomposo para definir orgia - Sirius brincou, quando eles entraram na recepção do hotel. - Porque é o que vai sair daqui. 

- Acho melhor eu garantir a minha própria garota. 

- Prongs, a Cissy veio com o Malfoy. 

- Tudo bem. A Andy tá aí. 

- Prongs! Você não vai pegar a Andy! 

- Ah não? - James assumia uma postura desafiadora. 

- Não. Minhas primas são propriedade _minha_. Só te deixo ficar com a Cissy porque ela é loura e mais nova, e eu prefiro as morenas mais velhas. 

- Ou será que o que você prefere é _uma _morena mais velha específica, Padfoot? 

- Moony... A Bella é só um parâmetro. Mas eu aceito qualquer uma que seja _metade _do que ela é.

- Então você podia aceitar a Cissy. Porque ela é boa por natureza, e melhorada por _mim_. 

- Que ela é boa por natureza eu sei. Todos os Black são. 

- Modéstia, Pad! Você não é a Bella! 

- Existem coisas que são de família. Ser convencido e bom de cama são dois exemplos. Vou falar com a Andy. Vejo vocês na cerimônia. 

Sirius se afastou dos amigos e foi se misturar ao grupo de sonserinos, entre os quais estava Andromeda. 

- Todos os formandos aqui, por favor - a Prof. McGonnagall os chamou e, lentamente, todos se reuniram em volta dela. - Dentro de alguns minutos, os senhores vão entrar naquele salão para o penúltimo evento relacionado à sua vida acadêmica. Eu gostaria de lembrar-lhes de que, do outro lado daquela porta, estão os pais dos senhores, para não falar no próprio Ministro da Magia. Assim sendo, nas palavras do Prof. Dumbledore, "controlem seus hormônios por apenas uma hora" - ela pareceu incomodada em dizer isso - e não nos envergonhem. Dividam-se pelas Casas, na ordem das mesas do Salão Principal. Homens à esquerda, mulheres à direita, filas em ordem de altura. Agora! 

Assim que todos os alunos estavam devidamente arrumados, a professora abriu a porta e os alunos foram conduzidos para dentro do Salão de Festas. Subiram num palco e, após um longo discurso do Prof. Dumbledore, e outro maior ainda do Ministro da Magia, receberam seus diplomas. 

- Não vou lhes prender aqui nem mais um segundo, para não privá-los de nada da festa divina que está preparada no andar de baixo. Divirtam-se com juízo e boa noite para todos! 

Quando o diretor disse isso, todas as luzes se apagaram e os alunos e convidados se dirigiram à porta. Quem fazia parte do seleto grupo de menores de 25 anos que poderia participar da festa desceu as escadas, para o salão inferior, enquanto os demais desaparataram dali. 

- Quem são os objetivos da noite, Prongs? 

- Não sei pra vocês, caras, mas eu quero a Evans. Não perdi um ano namorando pra não dormir com ela na formatura. E os de vocês? 

- Não tenho nomes - Sirius disse, já secando uma garota que passou por eles. - Mas eu quero o maior número de sonserinas possível. Moony? 

- Quero uma sonserina específica. 

- A Andy, claro - Sirius zombou. - Divirta-se com ela. Asseguro que, se você conseguir alguma coisa, ela vai fazer _muito _bem. Eu que ensinei. 

- Ah, Padfoot, cala a boca! 

Eles riram e se separaram. Os Marauders iam à caça. 

James passou na frente de um espelho e bagunçou os cabelos, fazendo com que todas as garotas que viram isso ficassem de sobreaviso: um James Potter de cabelos bagunçados era um James Potter atrás de alguém com quem passar a noite. E todas elas queriam ser escolhidas. 

Para a frustração delas, ele andou diretamente até onde Lilly estava e a virou de frente para ele, beijando-a antes que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo. 

- Eu amo você, Lil. Tão difícil entender isso? 

- É difícil sim. Você me traiu, Jay! Quando aceitei sair com você, te fiz jurar que isso não ia acontecer, lembra? 

- E não ia, Lil! Meus planos pra ontem envolviam você, e só você. Tudo o que aconteceu depois da briga foi totalmente sem querer. 

- Com quem você estava? 

- Isso faz diferença? 

- Eu quero saber. Tenho esse direito! 

- Ninguém melhor que você. 

- _Quem_? 

- Narcissa Black. 

- O que você estava fazendo com aquela AFOGADA? - Lilly gritou a última palavra, o que fez com que todos olhassem diretamente para eles dois. 

- Quer uma descrição muito detalhada, ou só com os detalhes mais picantes e as coisas que eu nunca fiz com você? - James mantinha a voz calma e o ar de zombaria, como se nada o atingisse. 

- Jay! - Lilly parecia quase chorando. 

- Por Merlin, Lil, deixe de ser ciumenta! Por que você perguntou, afinal? 

- Eu precisava saber qual a chance de eu ser trocada por ela de uma vez por todas. 

- Ah, Lil, você acha que eu te trocaria por alguém? 

- Claro que sim! Jay, eu não quero discutir isso com você. Se você prefere aquela loura aguada - ela apontou para Narcissa, que estava do outro lado do salão, abraçada a Lucius Malfoy - divirta-se com ela. E ME ESQUEÇA! 

Lilly deu as costas para ele e saiu do salão, pisando duro. Chovia do lado de fora, mas ela não se preocupou com isso e foi se sentar no meio-fio da calçada em frente ao hotel. 

James, por seu lado, decidiu que Lilly não valia a humilhação de ir atrás dela e levar outro fora. Por isso, decidiu restabelecer seus objetivos, no maior estilo Sirius Black: não importa quem, mas tem que ser sonserina. 

Olhou à sua volta, para todas aquelas garotas. Já havia se acostumado aos rostos delas, àqueles sorrisos falsos e derretidos que elas lhe lançavam quando ele passava, à forma que elas tinham de dizer, sem palavras, que queriam ele. Tão comuns, tão vulgares... Nenhuma, nem de longe, era Narcissa. E ele já tinha experimentado quase todas para dizer isso. 

Queria a Black naquela noite, mais pelo fato de ela estar com Lucius Malfoy do que por desejá-la de verdade, e não mediria esforços para ganhá-la. 

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num ato instintivo, e sorriu ao ver o olhar que uma das melhores amigas de Lilly lhe lançou. "Mulheres não prestam", pensou, "e eu adoro esse fato". Teria alguém a quem recorrer se não desse certo com sua segunda opção. 

Se dirigiu diretamente ao lugar onde Narcissa estava e, sem dar a mínima para a expressão enojada de Lucius, chamou-a para dançar. 

Ela aceitou a mão que ele oferecia, e James a levou para o centro da pista de dança, o lugar exato para onde convergiam todos os holofotes e todos os olhares. Era uma música lenta. 

Narcissa abraçou James e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo o perfume do rapaz. Aquele cheiro a havia encantado desde quando ele passou uns dias na casa dela, quando Sirius ainda morava com os Black. Ela nunca esperou poder senti-lo dessa forma, ainda mais em público. 

- A Cenoura não ficou muito feliz, não é mesmo? 

- Nem um pouco, Cissy. Mas eu não me importo com isso. Quero você hoje. 

- Não era o que parecia. 

- Não vou perder meu precioso tempo com a Lilly quando tenho outras garotas melhores aqui. E você está entre elas, antes que você pergunte isso. 

- Não vou perguntar isso. Eu sei que sou melhor que a Cenoura. E te avisei disso antes de a gente começar, lembra? 

- Perfeitamente bem. Eu não esqueço de nada, Cissy. 

A música acabou e ela se despediu, colando brevemente seus lábios aos dele, num rápido e quase imperceptível selinho. Afastaram-se, sorrindo, e foram cada um para seu lado. 

Lucius se aproveitou da cena _deprimente _que Narcissa estava protagonizando para se esgueirar para fora do hotel, atrás de Lilly. Ela _era _uma sangue-ruim, mas, ainda assim, ele tinha um assunto _muito _importante a tratar com ela. 

- Posso sentar aqui? 

- O que você quer, Malfoy? Achei que fizesse parte do seu código de conduta passar longe de gente como eu. Agora você quer sentar do meu lado? 

- Bom... A partir do momento em que minha namorada dormiu com o seu namorado ontem... Acho que temos algo em comum, não é mesmo? 

- Não, não temos. Eu nunca teria algo em comum com um idiota como você. 

- Lilly, Lilly... - ele tocou o rosto dela com uma mão, mas ela desviou dele, recusando o carinho. - Eu não sou um Malfoy qualquer... 

- Não. Você é um Malfoy _ainda pior _que os outros. 

- O que você está fazendo aqui na chuva, afinal? - Lucius conjurou um guarda-chuva e colocou-o sobre Lilly, mas ela afastou a mão dele. - Pode parar de ser orgulhosa, por favor? Estou tentando ser legal com você. 

- E eu ainda não entendi a razão disso. 

- Eu poderia jurar que vocês trouxas crescem ouvindo que não se olham os dentes de cavalo dado. Prefere pegar uma gripe a aceitar minha gentileza? Então tudo bem. Vou voltar para a festa. 

- Não! Fica aqui, Malfoy. Ou, pelo menos, deixa o guarda-chuva. 

Lucius riu e se aproximou um pouco mais dela. 

- Você é bem bonitinha pra uma trouxa... 

- E você é bem chato pra um puro-sangue "perfeito". 

- Não vai parar de hostilidade nunca? 

- Quando você morrer, talvez. 

- Você é irremediável, Evans. 

- Não pretendo te agradar. 

Lucius olhou nos olhos dela, fuzilando-a. Puxou-a pela nuca, fazendo-a escorregar no chão ensopado, e a beijou violentamente. Lilly lutava para se afastar daquele homem, mas ele era imensamente mais forte que ela, e já começava a tentar deitá-la no chão. Foi quando ouviu alguém chamar o nome dele. 

- Lucius? 

James viu Narcissa se aproximar do bar e foi atrás dela. 

- O que você quer, Jay? Um escândalo? 

- Seria interessante. Um bom estímulo para continuar nessa festa até o fim... Mas eu só quero você, Cissy. 

- Não vai me ter hoje, Jay. Sou do Lucius. 

- Você não iria dormir com _aquele homem _um dia depois de passar a noite comigo, iria? 

- Não sei. Acho que não. 

- Imaginei que essa fosse ser a resposta. Falando nisso, por onde ele anda? 

- Não sei. Não o vejo desde que você me levou pra dançar. 

- Isso não te preocupa? 

- Não. Prefiro ficar aqui com você. 

- Cissy... Você não disse que é do Lucius hoje? 

- Não se ele arranjar outra pra passar a noite com ele. O que provavelmente já aconteceu. Quer ir lá para o quarto, Jay? 

- Não. Prefiro deixar ele para o Sirius e a Bella. Aposto que eles vão precisar. Nós podíamos ir lá pra fora, e depois eu aparato com você para algum lugar... Minha casa, talvez... Acho que ela deve estar vazia hoje. Meus pais vão passar o fim de semana fora. 

- É uma idéia. Entrar na Mansão dos Potter... Quem foi o último Black a fazer isso? 

- Sua avó, eu acho. Quando meu pai ainda aceitava as suas idéias loucas. 

- Não fale assim delas, Jay - Narcissa sorriu. - Vamos sair daqui ou não? 

James virou o copo de fire whisky que havia acabado de receber do barman e puxou Narcissa pela mão para fora do hotel. Foi quando viu Lucius e Lilly, sentados no meio-fio, se beijando. Narcissa não se conteve e gritou: 

- Lucius! 

O louro se afastou da ruiva e olhou para Narcissa, ameaçadoramente. Se levantou num salto e postou-se à frente dela. 

- O que foi? Você pode dormir com _esse aí _e eu não posso beijar a namorada dele? Direitos iguais, minha querida. 

- Não quando se trata da _minha _namorada - James interveio. 

- E quem é você pra falar comigo nesse tom, Potter? Você não passa de um amante de trouxas, escória como essa sua _namoradinha_. 

- Mas beijar essa _escória _você pode, não é? 

- Claro. Ela é mulher. Nenhuma escapa de mim, Potter. 

James, instintivamente, deu um soco exatamente no nariz de Lucius, e pôde sentir o osso quebrar sob seus dedos. O louro revidou, e, antes que as duas mulheres pudessem entender o que estava acontecendo, os dois já estavam se esmurrando. 

O erro de Lucius foi se esquecer de que James Potter era jogador de quadribol e, portanto, infinitamente mais forte que o outro. Por isso, não demorou muito para que o louro se rendesse. James parou, hesitante. Não fazia parte de sua índole acreditar num Malfoy. 

- Eu tenho a decência de não agredir um inimigo pelas costas, Potter - Malfoy rosnou, ao notar a hesitação de James. - E sou um bruxo nobre demais para cair numa luta trouxa como essa. Quer duelar comigo, tudo bem, duelamos. Mas não vou continuar _isso _. 

- Da próxima vez, não comece, filhote de trasgo. 

- Dobre essa sua língua suja ao falar da minha família, Potter. Você vem comigo, Cissy? 

- Não - Lucius a olhou, chocado. - Não vou. Você beijou essa sangue-ruim, Lucius! Não espere que eu durma com você depois disso! 

Lucius aparatou dali e Narcissa voltou para dentro do salão. James olhou para Lilly. 

- Você me defendeu. 

- Sempre vou te defender. Eu amo você. 

- Mas a Narcissa... 

- Eu amo _você _. Não a Narcissa. 

James abraçou a namorada. Ficaram assim, abraçados, durante algum tempo. A chuva caía sobre eles, mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Lilly ergueu a cabeça e colou os lábios aos dele, beijando-o com um desejo quase desconhecido do Potter. Ele a encostou à parede do hotel e correu a mão direita pelo corpo dela, fazendo Lilly tentar se afastar dele. 

- Aqui não, Jay. Vão nos ver. 

- Posso te levar pra minha casa, então? 

- Ela está vazia? 

- Sim. - Lilly sorriu. 

- Se é assim... Eu queria _mesmo _conhecer o seu quarto...


	3. III

Três anos e meio haviam se passado. Era o começo de dezembro, uma noite bastante fria, mas ainda sem neve. Véspera do casamento de Lilly Evans com James Potter. 

Narcissa Black entrou no Três Vassouras carregada de sacolas de compras, dos mais diversos tamanhos e formatos. Saiu da porta do pub e colocou suas coisas sobre uma mesa, a fim de reduzi-las para guardá-las nos bolsos e poder se sentar e tomar um chocolate quente tranqüilamente, sem ninguém torrando sua tão preciosa paciência por causa do espaço que suas compras ocupavam. 

- Posso ajudar? 

Ela olhou para trás, procurando o dono daquela voz, apesar de saber perfeitamente bem quem era. 

- James Potter! O que você faz aqui? 

- Matando tempo, procurando uma mesa e tentando encontrar alguém para passar a noite comigo. 

- E a Cenoura? Eu tinha ouvido falar que vocês estão noivos. 

- Vamos casar amanhã. 

- Sério? Que bom! - ela mentiu, sem que ele sequer sonhasse em acreditar nisso - Então, essa é a sua despedida de solteiro? Onde estão as mulheres, os amigos, a bebida? Está esperando meu primo? 

- Não - ele riu. - Na última despedida que eu fiz, eu quase perdi a mulher da minha vida. 

- Mas agora ela aceitou voltar pra você... Por que tanta preocupação? Despedidas de solteiro são normais, Jay... Ela deve saber disso. 

- Ganhar a Lilly foi bem difícil, Cissy... E conseguir fazer ela me perdoar depois que eu dormi com você foi quase impossível, sabia? 

- Não foi o que me pareceu. Mas em todo caso... Você pode pelo menos ficar conversando comigo essa noite ou isso é pedir demais da sua incapacidade de ser fiel à Cenoura? Porque nem eu nem você temos muito o que fazer hoje, então eu pensei que... 

- Acho que podemos ficar conversando. Por que todas essas sacolas? 

- Estou montando um apartamento. Saí da Mansão Black. 

- Foi garantir um pouco de privacidade para as suas noites em claro? 

- Também - ela admitiu com um sorriso. - Minha tia descobriu que o Sirius e a Bela se pegavam de vez em sempre. Aí, ela fez um drama _absurdo _por causa disso, e eu resolvi me afastar da confusão. Vamos sair daqui, Jay? Tem gente demais em volta... Pode ser que tenha alguém aqui que vá contar pra _Lilly _coisas que ela não iria gostar de ouvir. 

- E para onde vamos? 

Ela jogou alguns galeões na mesa, levantou e saiu do bar, com ele em seus calcanhares. Correu até um beco escuro e deserto. 

- Aqui seria um lugar bem legal... - ela disse, maliciosamente. 

- Cissy... Você enlouqueceu? 

- Achei que você fosse querer descobrir se eu melhorei naquilo que você me ensinou, Jay... - ela falava cada vez mais sensualmente, tornando quase impossível para ele continuar a dizer não. 

- Tem praticado muito, Cissy? 

- _Demais _, Potter. 

Ela disse isso de um jeito quase vulgar e o encostou num muro de pedras, fazendo-o sorrir. Narcissa agora era uma mulher adulta, ainda mais ciente de suas atitudes e senhora de si do que já era. 

- Posso conhecer o seu apartamento? 

- Achei que não fosse pedir nunca... 

Aparataram juntos para um imenso apartamento no centro de Londres. Narcissa esvaziou os bolsos, jogando as miniaturas de sacolas sobre uma poltrona. 

- Quer beber alguma coisa? 

- Não. Quero ficar sóbrio hoje. Mora sozinha nesse apartamento? 

- O Lucius vem dormir comigo de vez em quando. 

- Vocês estão juntos? 

- De certa forma, sim. Ele é polígamo, sabe? 

- Polígamo? O Lucius Malfoy? 

- Os Malfoy são uma daquelas famílias que escondem segredos impublicáveis entre as paredes de suas casas. Não que os Black sejam muito diferentes, mas... Eu sou uma das namoradas dele. 

- Como você aceita ser uma entre várias? 

- Eu não preciso ser fiel a ele, também. Então, eu me divirto bastante com os outros que costumam dormir comigo quando o Lucius não está. Quer conhecer o meu quarto, querido? 

- Merlin, você continua direta... - ele a olhava, divertido, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. 

Ela saiu da sala e o conduziu através de um corredor. Entrou num quarto no fim dele e trancou a porta, acendendo a luz logo em seguida. 

- Então é aqui que você dorme... 

- Sim... É aqui que _eu _durmo. Poucos homens entraram aqui... Geralmente levo eles para o outro quarto, do outro lado do corredor. Mas você é um cara especial... Como é sua despedida de solteiro, acho que você merece tratamento VIP. 

Ele riu e deixou que ela o carregasse até a cama, deitando-o sobre o lençol de seda verde-escura. 

- Eu aprendi a ser a outra, sabia? 

- Sério? Bom pra você. Mas hoje eu estava pensando em algo um pouco mais forte que da outra vez... Então não sei se você vai conseguir... 

Ela sorriu enigmaticamente e começou a despi-lo lentamente, apreciando as mudanças que haviam ocorrido em seu corpo com o passar dos anos. Ele parecia ainda mais perfeito. 

James a viu se afastar dele depois de tirar sua última peça de roupa. Ela andou até o meio do quarto e começou a, lenta e sensualmente, tirar o sobretudo, revelando um curtíssimo vestido vermelho, que ele correu para tirar do corpo dela. Estava completamente nua em questão de segundos. 

Ele a tomou em seus braços e a beijou fervorosamente. Narcissa se sentiu meio mal com aquilo. Amava aquele homem, desde sempre. Queria poder realmente pertencer a ele. Mas sabia que, com as famílias que os dois tinham, aquilo seria impossível. Além do mais, ele amava a Evans. Ela não podia sonhar em competir com esse fato. 

- Cissy? - A voz dele a despertou de seus devaneios. 

- Sim, querido? 

- Você continua a ser a mulher que me deixa louco. 

Ao ouvir isso, Narcissa o empurrou novamente até a cama, deitando-se sobre ele, na tentativa de imobilizá-lo. James sorriu ao ver como ela amadurecera: agora tinha mais segurança e ousadia em seus atos. Isso sem contar que o corpo dela agora tinha formas mais bem delineadas... Tudo isso a fazia ainda mais irresistível do que ela já era desde muito antes daquela noite que eles passaram em Hogsmeade.  
Ela o olhava com um ar novo, que tinha uma malícia completamente desconhecida de James. Era quase vulgar. Mas era maravilhosa. 

- O que foi, James? Por que o choque? Nunca teve uma _mulher de verdade _na sua cama? Passou sua vida toda só com _santinhas sem graça _como a Cenoura? 

- Não fala assim dela - ele reclamou, sorrindo. 

- Oras, Jay... Garanto pra você que no fim dessa noite tudo o que você vai querer é nunca mais sair da minha cama... - ela o beijou de forma insinuante, suas mãos correndo o peitoral e o abdômen dele. 

James virou a moça, ficando sobre ela e segurando seus pulsos no alto, imobilizando-a. 

- Tem certeza que é assim? Então me mostra o seu encanto, Narcissa Black - ele disse, tentando ao mesmo tempo fazer cara de sério e sorrir, o que a fez gargalhar. Ela tinha um riso gostoso, ele percebeu. 

Ela havia ficado mais experiente, sem sombra de dúvida. Suas mãos corriam o corpo dele experientemente, como se soubessem exatamente o que fazer e aonde se dirigir em cada momento. Ela reagia perfeitamente bem aos estímulos dele, melhor até que Lilly. Era como se _Narcissa _fosse a mulher que dormia com ele quase todos os dias. 

Se amavam com selvageria, e era como se, juntos ali, se completassem um no outro. Ele investia com força, e ela parecia gostar daquilo. Em um certo momento, olhou pra ele e simplesmente sussurrou: 

- Mais força, James! 

Ele deixou um riso escapar e atendeu o desejo dela, fazendo-a sentir um misto de dor e prazer. Os olhos de Narcissa se encheram de lágrimas, que pareciam não saber se iriam escapar dali ou não. Aquilo era bom. E ela sabia que, se chorasse, ele pararia. 

- Eu te machuco assim? - ele perguntou, com um ar levemente preocupado, ao ver que os olhos dela estavam marejados. Ainda assim, ele continuou o que estava fazendo, esperando pela resposta dela. 

- Nem pense em parar, ouviu bem? 

Deitaram-se lado a lado na cama, depois de terem chegado ao orgasmo quase juntos, dessa vez ele antes dela. Narcissa ainda respirava com dificuldade, o que fez James sorrir. 

- Foi bom pra você? - ele sorriu da própria pergunta cretina. 

- Você é bom nisso, Jay - ela respondeu, num sussurro quase sem voz. 

- E você também, Cissy. Muito boa. 

Ficaram em silêncio, até que a respiração dela voltasse ao normal. Por fim, quando achou que conseguiria falar novamente, ela olhou para ele e pediu: 

- Eu quero mais, James. 

- Tem certeza, Cissy? Achei que você estivesse cansada... 

- Nunca estou cansada demais para isso, querido. É claro que tenho certeza! Quer dizer... Não quero exatamente mais _disso _... Mas, se você for _um pouquinho mais devagar _... Bem pouco mesmo. 

James sorriu quando ela se deitou sobre ele. A beijou lentamente, recomeçando tudo. 

Para a frustração dos dois, alguém bateu na porta. Narcissa ainda teve vontade de continuar, mas não o faria sabendo que havia alguém do outro lado ouvindo os dois. Levantou da cama, vestiu o robe de seda vermelha e abriu a porta o suficiente para ver quem estava do outro lado. 

- Bella? 

Narcissa saiu do quarto e olhou para a irmã. 

- Cissy, eu posso dormir aqui? 

- O que aconteceu? 

- Tia Walburga me expulsou de casa. 

- Ainda por causa do Sirius? 

- Sim. Oh, Merlin... Como eu me arrependo de cada segundo que eu passei com ele... Posso ficar aqui só essa noite? 

- Quantas noites você quiser, Bella... Só não garanto que vou poder te dar atenção hoje. 

- Eu sei... Cheguei quando vocês estavam no meio ainda... Preferi interromper depois que vocês acabaram. Eu ouvi direito? Você tava lá dentro com o James Potter? 

Narcissa empurrou a irmã para o quarto à frente do seu e encostou a porta. 

- Sim, eu estava com ele. Mas por favor, Bella, ninguém pode saber disso. 

- Pra quem eu iria falar? Mas enfim... Que gosto maravilhoso que você tem, irmãzinha... Sempre achei ele _maravilhoso _. O único defeito era ser um grifinório... 

- Ele ainda tá lá no meu quarto... Se quiser, passa lá. Tenho certeza de que ele não reclamaria de dormir com as duas irmãs Black _ao mesmo tempo _. 

- Eu não apostaria isso se fosse você... - James Potter estava parado na porta do quarto, sem camisa, sorrindo obliquamente. Era uma visão quase divina. 

- Você ouviu tudo o que a gente disse? - elas pareciam estranhamente embaraçadas com aquela situação. 

- Acho que sim... Quero dizer... Começou quando você disse que foi expulsa de casa - ele apontou para a Bella. - E agora vocês já estão aí discutindo se duas na cama comigo é um número razoável ou se dá pra incluir o Sirius também. 

- A gente nunca falou nisso! 

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que você pensou, Bella... E, antes que você pergunte, não, eu não aceitaria isso. Acho que sequer ficaria com vocês duas de uma vez... Sabe como é... Juntar os três numa cama só não ia dar certo... Alguém não ia sair vivo. Tenho certeza disso. Mas então, Bella... Você tem certeza de que está bem? Porque você sempre teve _nojo _de mim... 

Bella olhou para ele, com aquele seu típico ar de superioridade. 

- Cissy, faz um favor? Deixa eu conversar a sós com ela um pouquinho? Prometo que vou me esforçar pra não matar ela - Narcissa olhou para ele, chocada. - Brincando, Cissy! 

A loura saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Ao se ver sozinho com a irmã morena, James tornou o quarto imperturbável e se aproximou dela. 

- Como eu ia dizendo... Você sempre pareceu me desprezar profundamente, Bella... Mas, se você está me dizendo que me quer... Seria realmente muita crueldade com a _pobre Bellatrix Black _não dar a ela o que ela esta pedindo... E seria injustiça comigo mesmo não fazer ela pedir mais no final... 

- Você nunca vai ser tão bom quanto o Lorde das Trevas. 

- Então, os boatos são verdadeiros? Você é _mesmo _a prostituta exclusiva dele? 

- Eu não diria _exclusiva _, Potter. 

- James. Meu nome é _James _. E, se você não me chamar pelo nome, você não vai me ter. 

- Veremos se não... - ela se jogou nos braços dele e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, excitando-o loucamente. Adorava mulheres imprevisíveis e que tomavam a iniciativa. - Ficou feliz, foi? Nem adianta negar, Potter... Seu corpo me diz isso com todas as letras... - ela correu as mãos pelo peito dele, sorrindo de forma vulgar. - Eu posso fazer bem melhor que isso... - ela o puxou pela jeans para a cama. - Só que você vai me prometer que não vai me beijar na boca... Porque você sabe... Se me beijar eu posso acabar gostando... E isso seria um _imenso problema _pra você e seu casamento. 

- Eu acho que eu não preciso beijar na boca pra gostar - ele olhava para o decote dela. Estava realmente ansioso para vê-la nua. 

Bella reparou nisso e, com um sorriso malicioso, tirou a própria camisa. Usava um sutiã preto, totalmente rendado, que James tirou logo em seguida, se impressionando com a semelhança absurda entre os corpos das duas irmãs. Se Bella não fosse morena, ele poderia jurar que ainda estava com Narcissa. 

Terminaram de se despir e Bella, olhando suplicante para ele, pediu: 

- Me machuca, Potter? Me maltrata, me faz chorar de dor... Faz ainda mais do que você fez com a Cissy. 

Ele a olhou, ligeiramente irritado. Odiava quando elas diziam a ele o que fazer. Mas iria dar a ela o que ela estava pedindo. Ele tinha dito que faria isso, afinal. 

Com o mínimo possível de delicadeza, a fez abrir as pernas e, segurando seus pulsos sobre sua cabeça, penetrou-a rapidamente, colocando toda a sua força naquilo. Ela gemeu de dor, mas continuava sorrindo. 

Seu sorriso não durou muito: aos poucos, conforme ele investia, ele começou a desaparecer, até que lágrimas começaram a correr pelos olhos dela. Ao notar isso, James parou instantaneamente. 

- Você tá bem, Bella? 

- Sim, James - ela forçou um sorriso. - Você é humano demais... - comentou, ao vê-lo levantar da cama e começar a se vestir. 

- Só porque não gosto de ver os outros chorando de dor? 

- Isso é o de menos. Volta pra Cissy, Potter... Vocês se acertam. 

- O Sirius nunca comentou disso. 

- Vocês falavam muito sobre mim? 

- Sobre todas. Dos dois. Mas ele nunca disse que você gostava dessas coisas. 

- Ele não fazia isso comigo. Comecei depois que ele saiu de casa, quando me juntei aos Comensais. Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores são bastantes sádicos e, como uma das únicas mulheres, tive que aprender a ser masoquista. 

Ele a olhava como se a estudasse. Tinha tido uma idéia, mas não sabia como ela iria reagir. 

- Quer matar a saudade do Sirius? 

- Você surtou, James? 

- Não. É só que... Ele sente falta de você. "Aquela vadia mandona", como ele costuma dizer... E você fica aí dizendo que não sente falta... Mas eu aposto que isso é mentira. Porque, se não sentisse falta, não falaria nele. 

- E você é um conselheiro amoroso? 

- Eu achei que você não amasse. 

Ela revirou os olhos, impaciente, o que o fez sorrir maroto e dizer: 

- Eu vou chamar ele. Não sai daí. E eu sugiro que você nem se dê o trabalho de se vestir - ele piscou para ela e saiu do quarto, indo até a sala e tirando um pequeno espelho do bolso. 

- Sirius Black - ele disse para a superfície vítrea, que imediatamente pareceu refletir um furacão. Quando ela ficou lisa novamente, ele podia ver um quarto escuro e bagunçado do outro lado. - Pad? Tá aí? 

- Estou - o rosto do amigo apareceu do outro lado. - O que você quer? 

- Tá ocupado? 

- Tava tentando dormir, Prongs. 

- Ia dormir sozinho? Porque eu tenho um _trabalhinho _pra você terminar. 

- Terminar? O _Grande James Potter _não conseguiu terminar o que começou? Quem? 

- Bellatrix Black. 

- Agora estamos falando a mesma língua, meu caro... Pegou a Bella? 

- De certa forma. Quer vir terminar ou não? 

- Ela que pediu? 

- Não. Mas eu sei que ela quer você aqui. 

- Onde vocês estão? 

- Na casa da Cissy. 

Em uma fração de segundo, Sirius Black se materializou na sala onde o amigo estava. 

- A noite tá sendo boa, não? - Sirius riu, ao ver o que Narcissa fizera em James. - Quero ver você dormir com a Lilly amanhã, fingindo que isso não aconteceu. 

- Eu não quero pensar em amanhã. 

- Mas então... Qual das Black fez isso com você? 

- Cissy. Ela anda realmente boa nisso. 

- Eu sei. Ela já passou pela minha cama. Ou seja... Eu peguei todas as minhas primas... 

- Sorte sua que você tem primas novinhas e lindas. Porque as minhas... 

Os dois entraram juntos no corredor, rindo. 

- Prongs... - Sirius olhou para o amigo antes de entrar no quarto de Bella. - Obrigado, cara. 

- Imagina, Pad. É pra isso que servem os amigos. 

Eles abriram as portas dos quartos e entraram. 

James encontrou Narcissa sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando para a rua. Estava absurdamente linda, a luz da lua iluminando fracamente a sua pele, fazendo-a parecer mais pálida ainda. Virou-se para ele ao ouvir o estalo que a porta fez ao ser fechada. 

- Estava esperando por você, Jay. Achei que não voltaria nunca. 

- Mas eu voltei - ele a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama. 

- Jay... - ela olhou nos olhos dele, suplicante. Parecia quase infantil. - Você vai voltar pra me visitar? 

- Cissy... Eu vou casar amanhã! 

- De que adianta ela ser a mulher que você ama se eu sou a que te faz delirar? 

Ele a beijou apaixonadamente. 

- Eu não posso perder ela de novo - ele sussurrava, enquanto beijava o corpo dela. - Mas você _acha _que eu vou parar de vir ver você, quando tudo o que eu queria agora era nunca mais sair da sua cama?


	4. IV

James já estava casado havia três meses, e Narcissa ainda não havia recebido notícias dele. Sabia que ele tinha obrigações com a esposa, mas sentia falta daquele homem que a tirava do sério nos menores olhares. 

Lucius, o homem que ainda dormia a seu lado, não era metade do que James era. Seu namorado era aquele tipo de homem que se importa apenas consigo mesmo e que, não raro, satisfazia apenas a si próprio, indo dormir logo assim que tivesse um orgasmo. O outro, por sua vez, sempre havia se preocupado em fazer com que _ela _gostasse. 

Narcissa sentia falta de ter prazer, daquela sensação gostosa de fazer algo proibido com um homem proibido. Levantou-se da cama, vestiu um robe de seda verde-escura, foi até o escritório e sentou-se para escrever uma carta para ele. Depois de meia hora procurando as palavras certas para dizer a ele o que queria sem que Lilly tivesse razão para um ataque de ciúmes, lacrou a carta e mandou que sua coruja a entregasse. 

James foi despertado pelo pio baixo de uma coruja parada a seu lado. Reconheceu-a imediatamente como pertencente a um Black, e, sabendo perfeitamente bem que Sirius não usava nada da família, pegou a carta e levantou-se da cama, para lê-la longe de Lilly. Sabia que a remetente era Narcissa. 

_Eu sei que não devia escrever essa carta, porque não sou bem vinda na sua casa, mas acontece que estou com saudade de você, querido. __  
_

_Ficaria imensamente feliz de vê-lo novamente, nem que fosse por meros cinco minutos. Amanhã, às sete da noite, meu apartamento. Festa de comemoração do meu noivado com o Lucius. Espero você e a Lilly aqui. __  
_

_Sua Cissy. _

James riu do cinismo de Narcissa e, sem hesitar, respondeu a carta: 

_**Nem eu nem minha esposa somos bem vindos em lugares onde Lucius Malfoy estiver presente, Cissy. Mas vou ver o que eu faço. Também estou louco para ver você. **_

Não assinou a carta; sabia que era melhor manterem o sigilo, não importando o que fosse acontecer entre eles. Quase meia hora depois, chegou a resposta dela: 

_Por um segundo, tinha esquecido de quem é a mulher com quem você está casado e dos acontecimentos da formatura. Podemos jantar, então? Só eu e você? _

_**Parece perfeito para mim. Dou um jeito de fugir da Lilly e passo pra te pegar às sete. **_

James esperou por algum tempo, para ver se a resposta dela chegaria. Por fim, voltou ao quarto, onde Lilly ainda dormia. Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e a acordou. 

- Te deixei exausta ontem, foi? - Lilly sorriu. 

- Foi sim. Você se empolga demais, Jay. 

- Você nunca reclamou. 

- Nunca reclamei porque eu _adoro _isso. Faz muito tempo que você acordou? 

- Uns quarenta minutos. O Sirius me acordou. 

- Eu vou jogar aquele espelho pela janela. O que o Sirius quer? 

- Me ver. Sair comigo. Aquela coisa de sempre, sabe? Cerveja, sinuca, cigarros... 

- _Mulheres _... 

- Oras, Lil, eu achei que já tivesse te convencido de que não vou te trair. Claro que tem mulheres no meio, mas elas vão todas pro Sirius. 

- Acho bom que não esteja mentindo, Jay. 

- Eu não estou, meu amor. Confia em mim. 

Lilly confiava. Achava que ele vinha sendo fiel desde o casamento. Mas James Potter não conhecia a fidelidade e, às vezes, saía de casa atrás de alguém com quem passar algumas poucas horas. Tinha apenas 20 anos. Onde estava com a cabeça quando pediu Lilly em casamento? 

- Vou tomar banho, amor. Tenho que ir trabalhar. Você vem comigo? 

Ele pulou da cama junto com a mulher e a seguiu até o banheiro. Lilly tirou a finíssima camisola de seda que vestia e entrou no chuveiro. Vendo-a daquele jeito, James se lembrou por que se casara com ela. 

Ela saiu para trabalhar, deixando James sozinho em casa até a tarde, quando ele tinha treino. Preferira seguir carreira como apanhador de um time de quadribol em Godric's Hallow, quando se formou na escola, e era exatamente isso o que fazia da vida, enquanto Lilly trabalhava num sub-departamento do Ministério da Magia. Não eram trabalhos que muitos considerassem aceitáveis, mas eram empregos que davam aos dois jovens tudo o que queriam: diversão e dinheiro suficiente para pagar as contas no fim do mês. 

James voltou do treino às cinco da tarde e foi tomar banho para se arrumar para o encontro com Narcissa. Lilly só chegaria à casa deles uma hora depois, às seis. 

- Tem mesmo que sair com o Sirius hoje, amor? 

- Tenho, querida. Por quê? 

- Hoje é sexta-feira. Não tenho que trabalhar amanhã. Podíamos passar a noite inteira acordados hoje. 

- Eu sei disso, amor... Mas nada impede que você me espere acordada. Quando eu voltar, prometo que faço tudo o que você quiser. 

- Você sempre diz isso, Jay. 

- Hoje eu vou cumprir. Prometo. Já sabe o que vai fazer enquanto eu estiver fora? 

- Me arrumar - ela sorriu, com certa malícia. - Vai voltar cedo hoje? 

- Depois da meia-noite. 

- James Potter, não faça nada de que você possa se arrepender depois. 

- _Je ne regrette rien _, Lilly. 

- Cínico - ela sorriu e beijou o marido. - Por que eu te amo, hein? 

- Porque eu sou perfeito pra você? 

- É uma hipótese. Quero você em casa antes das duas da manhã. Temos um acordo? 

- Ganhei duas horas de bônus? 

- Só porque eu confio em você. 

James sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho e bagunçou os cabelos, terminando de se arrumar. Eram exatamente seis e meia quando ele se despediu da mulher e saiu de casa. Andou até uma ruela próxima e aparatou para o Beco Diagonal. Passou pelo Caldeirão Furado, onde encontrou Sirius. 

- Preciso de um favor seu, Pad - James sentou à frente do amigo, pedindo uma cerveja ao garçom. 

- Quem você vai encontrar, Prongs? 

- Narcissa. 

- Você voltou a correr atrás da minha prima bebê? 

- Bebê nada. Ela é bem adulta na cama. E eu não corri atrás dela. Ela que me procurou. 

- Você não tem o menor juízo, Prongs. Já _conversou _com a Cissy? 

- Já. Eu costumo conversar com as mulheres que eu levo pra cama. 

- Bom pra você. Você quer que eu diga pra Lilly que você passou a noite comigo, certo? 

- Exatamente. 

- Prongs, quanto tempo a Lilly vai demorar pra achar que você está tendo um caso _comigo _? 

- Pad! 

- Mas é verdade, Prongs! Você tá sempre comigo! Ou você começa a ser fiel, ou você arranja desculpas melhores. 

- Então, eu preciso de desculpas melhores. Porque ser fiel não me agrada nem um pouco. 

James terminou de beber a cerveja, se despediu do amigo e saiu do bar, indo na direção da rua onde Narcissa morava. 

- Cinco minutos atrasado, Jay - ela disse, sorrindo, abrir a porta para ele. - Quer entrar? 

- Parei para tomar uma cerveja com o seu primo - ele entrou no apartamento dela e sentou-se no sofá, conforme ela indicava. 

- Quer beber alguma coisa, querido? 

- Você tem fire whisky? 

- Claro que tenho - ela pegou uma garrafa da bebida no armário e encheu um copo, servindo a si mesma uma taça de Martini. 

- Quais são os seus planos? 

- Meu elfo doméstico está terminando de cozinhar o jantar. Não seria apropriado você me levar a um restaurante, não é mesmo? 

- Por mim ou por você? Porque você disse estar noiva do Malfoy. 

- E estou - ela mostrou a mão direita para ele. - É um diamante um pouco grande, não acha? 

- Ele tem que mostrar que tem dinheiro. E que é seu dono. 

- Coitado. Vai ter que pagar _bem _mais que isso pra se dizer meu dono. Você não tem problemas com noivas, tem? 

- Não. Claro que não. Esse anel é bastante tentador. "Testada, aprovada e _proibida _". 

- A _sua _aliança é mais tentadora, querido. 

- Eu sei disso. Já percebi. 

Ela sorriu e colocou a mão na coxa dele. 

- Cissy... Não começa. 

- Não quer? Por que foi que você veio, então? 

- É claro que eu quero. Só não me provoca. Eu vim jantar _com _você e, desse jeito, não vamos chegar ao jantar. 

O elfo apareceu na sala e anunciou que o jantar estava servido. Narcissa conduziu James até o cômodo ao lado e os dois se sentaram à mesa. 

- Como é ser casado, Jay? 

- É difícil dizer. Tenho que ser menos galinha, e nunca fui _muito _bom nisso, como você pôde notar. Só que eu tenho com quem transar quando e quanto quiser. E _essa _é a melhor parte. 

- Isso vai ser irrelevante para mim. 

- Eu podia jurar que você era ninfomaníaca. 

- Não sou ninfo. Só gosto de sexo. Quando o cara faz direito, o que não é o caso do Lucius. 

- Ah, não? 

- Você acha que eu te procuraria se estivesse satisfeita? 

- Quando _você _se casa, Cissy? 

- Daqui a um ano, se nada adiantar os planos. 

- E o que poderia acontecer? 

- O Lucius tem certas _obrigações _no trabalho que poderiam forçá-lo a viajar na época em que planejamos o casamento. E, claro, sempre há risco de eu engravidar. 

- Mas você não toma aquela poção? 

- Anticoncepcional? Não. O Lucius não gosta que eu tome. Diz que diminui a minha vontade. 

- Como você pode casar com alguém tão egoísta? 

- O que me importa é o que meus pais irão dizer. Não preciso me preocupar com o Lucius se consigo amantes num estalar de dedos. 

- Já pensou o que vai ser quando descobrirem seus amantes? 

- Ninguém vai saber. Eu sou discreta - James sorriu. - Sabe de uma coisa? Eu queria ser sua amante - ela murmurou, olhando para o próprio prato. James fitou Narcissa. 

- Minha amante? Cissy, eu estou tentando sossegar. 

- Eu sei disso, Jay. Mas é que não está dando muito certo. 

- Eu queria que desse. Só que, quando eu estou quase conseguindo, acontecem coisas como essa. Sua proposta é tentadora demais. 

- Aceita ela. Eu queria _mesmo _ser sua amante. 

- Cissy, você sabe o que isso significa? 

- Que eu vou ter você freqüentemente. 

- E que a Lilly vai matar _você _se descobrir. 

- Eu não me importo com isso. E já disse: se _você _souber ser discreto, ela não vai descobrir nunca. 

- Você vai querer ser a única? 

- E é possível querer exclusividade quando se é a amante? - Narcissa gargalhou falsamente. - Não, Jay, não quero ser a única. Mas você vai acabar me colocando nesse posto. 

O elfo entrou novamente na sala, ao notar que os dois já haviam acabado de comer. 

- Posso trazer a sobremesa, senhores? 

- Eu preferiria que não trouxesse - James respondeu. - Estou de dieta - Narcissa olhou para ele, com ar de "essa frase é minha". - Pesado demais para um apanhador. 

- Quem disse isso? - Narcissa ria. 

- Meu técnico. Ele disse que, depois de casar, ganhei peso. Tenho que perder dois quilos para um jogo na semana que vem. 

- Coitado de você. - Narcissa fez cara de pesar e se voltou para o elfo: - Deixe a sobremesa na cozinha. Vamos querer ela depois.

- Quer mais alguma coisa, senhorita? 

- Sabe aquelas garrafas de champanhe que o Lucius comprou para amanhã? Pegue uma delas e um balde de gelo e leve para o meu quarto. Acho que não precisaremos de taças. Depois, você pode ir terminar seus outros afazeres. 

- Sim senhorita. Se os senhores permitem, Dobby vai fazer o que a senhorita mandou. 

O elfo fez uma reverência e saiu da sala. James olhou para Narcissa. 

- Você fica tão sexy dando ordens... - ela sorriu. 

- Vamos para o quarto, querido? 

- Mas já? Merlin, eu adoro esse seu jeito de me pedir as coisas. 

- Eu sei. Todos os homens amam. Vamos? 

Os dois se levantaram da mesa e foram até o quarto dela, de onde Dobby acabava de sair. Narcissa trancou a porta e beijou James. 

- Você ainda não disse se quer que eu seja a sua amante. 

- Eu poderia jurar que tinha deixado essa intenção bem clara na última vez que nos vimos. 

- Ah, é... Então, você vai me salvar do Lucius? 

- Claro. 

Narcissa tirou os escarpins de salto alto, deixando-os ao pé da cama, e andou novamente até James. 

- Você está irritantemente lindo hoje. Quase dá pena de tirar a sua roupa. 

- Tudo bem. Eu tiro sozinho. 

Ela sorriu e beijou James, com desejo e malícia, daquele jeito que só ela sabia beijar. James correspondeu, ainda mais intensamente. Sentira falta daquela boca, daquele corpo, daquele cheiro. Sentira falta daquela Narcissa que conhecera ainda menina e que ele próprio tornara mulher. 

Lentamente, abriu o zíper do vestido branco que ela usava e o desceu pelo corpo da amante. Ela tirou a camisa dele, correu os dedos por sua pele, sem arranhá-lo. James se lembrou da primeira vez. Ela decididamente estava mais segura agora do que antes. 

Ele a deitou na cama e pegou a garrafa de champanhe, que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Abriu-a e sentou-se ao lado de Narcissa, que sorriu ao ver o olhar malicioso dele. 

- Gostou da idéia, safada? Mas eu nem fiz nada ainda! 

- O que você está esperando para fazer? 

Ele riu e entornou um pouco da bebida na barriga dela. Narcissa gemeu baixinho ao sentir o contato do líquido gelado em sua pele, seguido pelos lábios quentes de James, que lambia o champanhe. 

- Deixa um pouco pra mim, Jay. 

- Vou tentar. 

James repetiu a ação, aumentando lentamente a área pela qual espalhava a bebida. Conforme a garrafa ia esvaziando, ele ia percorrendo o corpo dela inteiro, enquanto Narcissa gemia e murmurava palavras desconexas. 

- Você não acha que está na hora de me deixar brincar um pouquinho? 

Ele revirou os olhos e colocou a garrafa dentro do balde de gelo. Deitou ao lado de Narcissa, que se sentou sobre ele e pegou o champanhe. Bebeu um gole do líquido e virou um pouco no umbigo dele. Colou os lábios à sua pele quente e sorveu a bebida, correndo a língua pela barriga dele. James fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, para conter um gemido. Ela continuava a enlouquecê-lo, mesmo nos menores toques. 

- Gostou, foi? Eu sou malvada, não sou? 

- _Cruel _- ele gemeu, quando ela mordeu sua orelha. Narcissa sorriu. - Continua, Cissy. 

- Não mande em mim, Potter. 

Mas Narcissa obedeceu. Desceu o corpo sobre o dele novamente e virou o champanhe em sua barriga, observando a forma como ele se espalhava pelos músculos definidos de James. Lambeu até am última gota e virou novamente. Foi fazendo isso até restar um pouco mais de um dedo de champanhe na garrafa. Beijou a boca dele, entregando-lhe a garrafa, e deitou na cama. 

- Quer acabar com a minha brincadeira, Narcissa? - James bebeu o restante do champanhe, colocou a garrafa no chão e pegou o balde de gelo. - Tudo bem, querida. Sempre há o plano B. 

Ele pegou uma pedra de gelo e a encostou no pescoço de Narcissa, deslizando-a sobre sua pele e provocando-lhe arrepios. Narcissa se contorcia de prazer, à medida que ele corria seu corpo com o gelo, lambendo a água em que ele se desfazia. 

- Sentiu falta de um homem, foi? 

- Já estava enlouquecendo. 

- Achei que você só enlouquecesse quando _eu _estou aqui. 

- Não, Jay. _Eu _te enlouqueço. 

- Isso, minha querida, é a mais pura verdade - ele voltou a beijá-la na boca. Narcissa envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas. Estava cansada de brincar, e essa era sua forma de pedir que ele parasse com isso e fosse logo ao que importava de verdade. 

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, James atendeu prontamente um pedido de uma mulher. Penetrou-a com certa força, o que fez Narcissa gemer alto e agarrar os lençóis da cama. 

- Você _realmente _estava precisando de um homem de verdade. 

- Cala a boca e continua. Com mais força. _Muito _mais força. 

James riu da exigência dela. Lilly era o tipo de mulher calminha, que prefere "fazer amor". Narcissa era o tipo de mulher de que ele gostava: tinha jeito de menininha inocente e angelical, mas, na cama, era louca e selvagem. 

Obedeceu. Sempre acabava obedecendo. Investia cada vez mais rápido e com mais força, fazendo-a gemer, naquele misto de dor e prazer que adorava sentir. Ele chegou primeiro ao orgasmo, e Narcissa, esquecendo-se por um instante de quem era o homem que estava sobre si, se preparou para vê-lo sair de cima dela e deitar-se na cama, após ter satisfeito suas vontades. Mas era James Potter o homem que estava com ela, e ele não o fez. Ela suspirou, com certo alívio, e suplicou: 

- Continua, Jay. 

Ele fez o que ela pedia, até que, pouco depois, ela também chegou ao clímax, os olhos azuis embaçados pelas lágrimas. 

- Eu morreria feliz agora - Narcissa murmurou, quando ele deitou na cama. 

- Mas você não pode morrer agora. Precisamos aprender o Kama Sutra antes disso. Além do mais, você tem só 18 anos. Ainda vai ter muitas transas maravilhosas na vida. 

- Quantas delas com você? 

- A maior parte delas. Prometo. Que horas são? 

- Vinte pras onze. Por quê? 

- A gente demorou. Eu preciso ir pra casa. 

- Agora? 

- Não. Preciso tomar um banho, ver o tamanho do estrago que você fez... Depois, nós podemos ir comer a tal sobremesa... E _aí _eu vou pra casa, quando meu cabelo já estiver seco e tudo mais. 

- Tudo bem, então - Narcissa levantou da cama e vestiu o robe. - O banheiro é ali - ela apontou para uma porta ao lado de um imenso espelho na parede de frente para a cama. 

- Como eu não tinha visto esse espelho? 

- Você não é narcisista. Vou pegar uma toalha pra você. Pode me esperar lá.  
Narcissa saiu do quarto. James pegou suas roupas no chão, antes de ir para o banheiro. Ela não demorou a entrar e fechar a porta. Colocou a toalha sobre o mármore da pia e, lenta e sensualmente, tirou o robe, deixando-o caído no chão. 

- Posso entrar, Jay? 

- Por favor. 

Narcissa entrou debaixo do chuveiro e sentiu a água quente escorrer por seu corpo. Odiava tomar banho acompanhada, porque _realmente _parecia ter acabado de ser salva de um afogamento e, não importava o que os outros dissessem, não iria achar isso sexy nunca. Mas não queria perder um segundo que fosse com James, e iria fazer qualquer sacrifício para isso. 

- Quando você volta? 

- Eu ainda nem fui embora! 

- _Quando você volta? _

- Em breve. Tenho um jogo em Londres na quinta-feira, e a Lilly vem passar um mês aqui, a trabalho. 

- Quando ela vem? 

- No próximo fim de semana. 

- Sábado? 

- Sim. Por quê? 

- Convide-a para um jantar aqui. Diga que eu faço muita questão e que eu prometo ser boazinha. 

- Você é louca. 

- Não. Eu sei _muito _bem o que estou fazendo. - Narcissa beijou James e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Confia em mim, querido. 

Lilly estava deitada na cama, esperando pelo marido. Eram quase duas da manhã, e ela se perguntava por onde ele estava. 

- Lil? - James entrou no quarto e ela olhou para ele. 

- Você demorou. 

- Você disse que me esperava até as duas - ele sentou na cama e tirou os sapatos. 

- Como está o Sirius? 

- Às voltas com a Bellatrix, como sempre. Encontramos a Cissy. 

- A _Narcissa _, James? 

- É. A irmã da Bellatrix. Sabe quem é? 

- Sei. A vagabunda que passou a sua despedida com você. 

- Essa. Ficamos conversando. Ela nos convidou para ir jantar no apartamento dela, na semana que vem. 

- "Nós" quem? 

- Eu e você. Eu contei que vamos estar em Londres no próximo fim de semana e ela disse que fazia questão de nos oferecer um jantar. Não podia recusar, não é mesmo? 

- O Malfoy vai estar lá? 

- Não sei. Isso não faz diferença para mim. 

- Porque não foi você que ele beijou. 

- Ah, Lil, venha cá - ele abraçou a mulher. - Eu te protejo dele. 

- Que perfume é esse, Jay? 

- Onde, Lil? 

- Na sua roupa. Que cheiro é esse? 

- Ah, não é nada. É só que... Você como é a Narcissa. Toma um banho de perfume antes de sair de casa. Nos cumprimentamos com um abraço, como velhos amigos. É natural que eu tenha um pouco do perfume dela. 

- Assim como é natural que sua roupa esteja amarrotada, é claro. 

- Por Merlin, Lilly, você sabe que eu odeio essas suas crises de ciúmes! Eu não fiz nada com a Narcissa. Nós apenas conversamos. 

- Isso não é uma crise de ciúmes, Jay! Você tinha jurado que não ia ter mais nada com aquela vadia! 

- E eu não tenho nada com ela, Lil! 

- E eu acredito em você - ela murmurou, com sarcasmo e desprezo, apagando a luz e deitando-se na cama. James tirou os sapatos e deitou-se a seu lado, mas Lilly virou-se para ele e disse: - _Aqui _você não dorme. Fora da _minha _cama! 

James levantou-se, pegou os travesseiros e foi para a sala. Deitou no sofá, tirou os óculos e ficou contemplando o teto. Sem trocar de roupa, adormeceu. 

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Lilly já tinha saído. Não sabia onde ela estava: era sábado, e nenhum dos dois trabalhava no fim de semana. 

Tomou café sozinho e foi tomar um banho. Pensava em Narcissa. Precisava parar com aquilo. Estava enlouquecendo com aquelas mentiras que contava à mulher que amava por conta das amantes e, não conseguiria esconder a Black por muito tempo. Lilly já sabia que havia algo errado. 

Contemplou o próprio corpo nu, no espelho. Passou os dedos sobre uma marca circular em sua cintura, única prova física de sua traição, fruto de uma mordida que a loura lhe dera pouco antes de deixá-lo ir embora. 

Abriu o chuveiro. A água gelada bateu em sua cabeça e correu por suas costas, provocando-lhe um arrepio sinistro. Esmurrou a parede à sua frente e encostou a testa nos azulejos gelados, com lágrimas nos olhos. _Precisava _acabar com aquilo, mesmo que não quisesse. 

Acabou por convencer Lilly a ir ao jantar na casa de Narcissa. A ruiva não parecia muito feliz com isso, mas, mesmo assim, conversava alegremente com Sirius, enquanto esperavam que a anfitriã abrisse a porta. 

- Olá, Jay! Lilly, como você está linda hoje! Sirius? 

- Eu espero que você não se incomode de termos trazido o seu primo. 

- Não, claro que não! Entrem, por favor - ela escancarou a porta e os três entraram no apartamento. - Querem beber alguma coisa? 

- Cerveja amanteigada com vodka - James respondeu prontamente, fazendo Narcissa sorrir. - Deu vontade. Não bebo isso há séculos. Desde a minha formatura. 

- E vocês? 

- Fire whisky, com quase nada de gelo. Black label, por Merlin. 

- Só há Black na minha casa, Sirius. Evans? 

- _Potter _, Narcissa. Ela está casada comigo. 

- Ah, perdão, James! É o hábito. Não quer nada, querida? 

- Um vinho tinto, por favor. 

Narcissa serviu os drinques, os entregou a seus devidos donos e sentou na poltrona, à frente de James. Conversaram, com certa formalidade e evitando trocas significativas de olhares. Por fim, Dobby entrou na sala. 

- O jantar está servido. 

Os quatro se levantaram e foram para a sala de jantar. Narcissa sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa, com James à sua direita e Lilly à sua esquerda. As duas mulheres conversavam animadamente, quase como duas velhas amigas, enquanto a loura aproveitava breves momentos de distração da ruiva para, por debaixo da mesa, arranhar de leve a perna de James, como se quisesse dizer que se controlava _muito _para não carregá-lo para seu quarto. 

Tudo corria perfeitamente bem. Dobby fingia não conhecer James, e nenhum dos Black havia dito algo comprometedor. Isso até Sirius perguntar: 

- Como vai a Bella, Cissy? Não tenho notícias dela desde o casamento do James! 

- A Bellatrix não foi ao meu casamento - Lilly sibilou, perigosamente irritada. - E eu poderia _jurar _que você continuava tendo um caso com ela. Pelo menos, foi o que o _James _disse. 

- Foi o que ele deu a entender! - James disse, numa tentativa desesperada e frustrada de se salvar. 

- Ah, sério? E quando foi que vocês se viram pela última vez, James? Antes ou depois de você levar essa vadia pra cama? 

- Você acha que eu transei com a Narcissa? 

- Eu tenho certeza! 

- E se transou? - Narcissa interveio, o que deixou James ainda mais desesperado. Não iria sair boa coisa dali. - Ele estava completamente bêbado, e _eu _o provoquei! Ele não tem a menor culpa! 

- Ah, não? Então, ele comeu você _totalmente inconsciente _do que estava fazendo? 

- E sob efeito da Maldição Imperius. 

- É uma pena que eu saiba que isso é mentira. 

Lilly desaparatou dali e Narcissa se retirou da sala. James e Sirius se entreolharam. 

- Obrigado por estragar meu casamento, Padfoot - James tentava usar um ar frio, mas o apelido por que chamou o amigo quebrou esse clima. 

- Eu não estraguei nada. _Você _fez isso sozinho. Não mandei você ter um caso com a irmã da _minha _amante. 

- E você tinha que falar nela? 

- Eu ia saber que você colocou a _Bella _no meio dessa história? Quer saber? Eu não vou me meter mais nisso. Quer ter um caso? Tenha. Você é adulto, sabe o que está fazendo. Mas não conte comigo. A Lilly é uma mulher maravilhosa demais pra ser traída desse jeito. Ela não merece isso. Não ouse censurá-la se ela resolver correr atrás de outros homens pra ela. E tenha certeza de que eu vou me oferecer pra ser o primeiro. 

Sirius desaparatou. James ficou alguns segundos olhando para a própria taça de vinho, brincando com o líquido vermelho-sangue. Bebeu-o todo de uma vez e se dirigiu ao quarto de Narcissa, que havia acabado de tirar o vestido quando ele entrou. 

- Veio me dizer que não podemos continuar, e que você está feliz casado com a mulher que você ama? 

- Sim. 

- Então, poupe-se esse trabalho e vá embora de uma vez. 

Narcissa virou-se de costas e vestiu o robe. Não queria vê-lo ir embora. Mas James não foi. Em vez disso, a abraçou e beijou sua nuca, fazendo-a se encolher e virar para ele. 

- Isso _tem _que acabar. Eu _estou _casado com alguém que eu amo e que não quero perder. Mas também não quero perder você, nem quero que isso aqui acabe. 

- De que adianta você me desejar, Jay? 

- Não sei... - ele tirou o robe dela e a deitou na cama. - Talvez isso seja o bastante para sentirmos prazer... 

- Por favor, me diz que eu estou delirando - Lilly disse, quando ele entrou no quarto. - Você não chegou às três da manhã, vindo da casa da Narcissa. 

- Não quer acreditar, não acredita. A verdade é que eu estava na casa da Cissy, me divertindo absurdamente com ela e uma outra mulher. Que detalhes? Eu conto todos direitinho. Aposto que consigo te fazer ter um orgasmo só contando. 

Lilly olhou para o marido, com nojo. 

- Some daqui, James. 

- Não. A gente precisa conversar. 

- Precisa? Eu não acho. 

- Olha pra mim, Lilly - ele puxou a mulher e a imprensou contra a parede, forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos. - Não ache que eu estou feliz. 

- Por que você faz isso, então? 

- Porque eu tenho 20 anos! Casar foi uma estupidez. Eu não estava pronto pra isso. Você não me merece, Lil. E eu passo noites e mais noites sem conseguir dormir por causa disso. A consciência pesa. 

- Então pára. Não era tão impossível assim ser fiel a mim quando estávamos na escola, era? 

- Não, não era. Eu parei. Acabei de dizer isso pra Cissy - mentiu. 

- Acho bom. Agora, fora do meu quarto! 

Ele desaparatou para casa. Deitou na cama e dormiu. Naquele momento, estava se sentindo mais cansado que culpado.


	5. V

James não parou. Narcissa havia se tornado mais que mero capricho de adolescente, ela era quase um vício. Setembro chegou e, com ele, a notícia que, um dia, ela previra, mas que, ainda assim, os dois temiam: ela estava grávida. 

- Tenho quase certeza de que é do Lucius. Não há razão pra preocupações. 

- Só vou poder ficar despreocupado quando nascer. 

- E se for seu? - Ela usava um tom cético, irritante. - O que você vai poder fazer sobre isso? Você está casado, tem a sua vida. 

- O Lucius não assumiria o meu filho. 

- E a Lilly não te deixaria largá-la por minha causa. Principalmente porque já era pra termos parado, lembra? 

- Eu me lembro disso sempre que saio da sua cama. E o casamento? 

- Vai ser adiantado para novembro. Os convites serão entregues amanhã. 

- E por acaso vai haver um deles na minha janela? 

- Sim. Eu quero você lá, mas duvido que o Lucius ou a Lilly aprovem isso. Portanto... O convite é mais mera formalidade. 

- Ah, claro. Porque convidar seu amante para o seu casamento é uma tradição dos Black. Além do mais, a Lilly acha que eu parei de ver você. 

- Mas o Lucius sabe de nós dois. Seria arriscado colocar ele e a Cenoura na mesma sala. 

- Você quer que eu vá ou não, Afogada? - James dizia essa palavra de forma quase vulgar, que soava aos ouvidos de Narcissa como se ele a chamasse de vagabunda. Mas, diferentemente das outras palavras, "afogada" a fazia sentir um arrepio gostoso percorrer sua espinha. Só ele a chamava assim. - Cissy? 

A voz dele chamou a atenção de Narcissa. Estava enjoada, e pensava na melhor forma de mandá-lo embora para poder ir ao banheiro, enfiar o dedo na garganta e resolver seu problema logo de uma vez. 

- Sim, querido? 

- Você quer que eu vá? - O ar visivelmente irritado de James deixou Narcissa um pouco constrangida. Sabia que ele odiava não ser ouvido. 

- Ao casamento? Claro que quero. Adoraria ver você e a Cenoura lá. 

- Então, pode esperar por nós. 

- Temos esse assunto resolvido, então? Porque eu preciso ir fazer uma prova do vestido em meia hora, e precisava tomar um banho antes de sair. 

- Tudo bem. Eu vou pra casa, Cissy. Se precisar de alguma coisa, manda uma coruja que eu dou um jeito de te ajudar. 

- Obrigada, Jay. 

Narcissa deixou que James a beijasse na boca e ficou observando enquanto ele ia embora. Assim que ele fechou a porta do quarto, ela trancou-se no banheiro. Decididamente, engravidar era um inferno. 

Conseguir convencer Lilly a ir ao casamento foi infinitamente mais difícil do que James havia previsto. Mas ele tinha um certo dom para persuadir mulheres, e, por essa razão, eles foram. James não suportaria ver Narcissa se tornar uma Malfoy, e, por isso, os Potter não foram à cerimônia. 

- Ela está linda - Lilly sussurrou, quando viu a loura. James assentiu com a cabeça em resposta, sem dizer uma palavra. Não queria correr o risco de irritar a esposa. 

- Jay! - Narcissa correu até ele, assim que o viu na porta do salão. - Vocês vieram! 

- Eu disse que viríamos. 

- Mas vocês não estavam na cerimônia. 

- É. Preferimos não testemunhar uma farsa. 

- Oras, Jay, não estrague a minha felicidade! 

- Não estou estragando a felicidade de ninguém. Estou sendo realista. E aí? A aliança é grande demais pra você conseguir levantar a mão esquerda? 

- Jay! - Narcissa riu e estendeu a mão para ele. - Nem tanto. É menor que a de noivado. 

- É... - ele analisou o anel dourado na mão da loura, rindo. - Aparentemente, o Malfoy desistiu de comprar você. 

- Na verdade, ele descobriu o meu preço. - Narcissa desviou os olhos dos dele e, notando o olhar de censura que Lilly lançava a ela, disse: - Bom, queridos, eu tenho que ir cumprimentar os demais convidados. Lilly, você está linda demais com esse vestido. E, Jay, guarde uma dança pra mim, ok? 

Ela se afastou dos dois, indo na direção do Ministro da Magia. Lilly se voltou para o marido. 

- Qual é a dela? 

- Por quê, Lil? 

- Por onde eu começo? Pela parte em que ela te pediu uma dança, talvez? 

- Lilly... Tínhamos concordado que você não ia ter uma crise de ciúmes... Eu e a Cissy tivemos uma história, amor, mas é passado. Dá pra entender isso, por favor? 

- Me prove isso hoje. Quem sabe, eu talvez entenda. 

James balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu a uma mesa. Sentaram-se, ambos perguntando o que faziam ali, em meio àqueles bruxos que olhavam torto para Lilly, por ter nascido trouxa, e para James, por ter-se casado com ela. 

Narcissa dançava com Lucius, exatamente no meio da imensa pista de dança. A primeira valsa deles como Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. James se lembrou do próprio casamento, de como estava feliz naquele dia: casava-se com a mulher por quem esperara a vida toda. Sentiu certa pena daquela inocente menininha que ele podia entrever naquela jovem mulher. Não conseguia tirar os olhos deles, seguia-os por todo o salão, enquanto Lucius a rodava em seus braços. Por uma fração de segundo, desejou ser o homem a segurá-la. Mas não podia ser. Não devia ser. Não nascera para ser. 

O último acorde da valsa acabou e os noivos saíram da pista, sob os olhares de todos. Narcissa sentou-se à mesa dos Potter, quando Lucius foi pegar alguma coisa para beberem. 

- Não vão dançar, queridos? 

- Não, Cissy. Exibicionismo nunca foi o esporte preferido dos Potter. 

- Cuidado com o que fala, James - a loura assumiu um ar ameaçador, que ele desconhecia. - Está falando da minha família agora. 

- Quem decidiu se infiltrar ainda mais naquele covil foi você. Ainda não entendi o por quê disso. 

- Porque um certo homem me fez entender que de nada adianta amar quando não é você quem ocupa a cabeça da pessoa amada. 

- O que você quer dizer com isso? 

- Nada, Jay - ela respondeu, cínica, olhando diretamente para Lilly. - É só que, se é pra viver uma farsa, eu prefiro vivê-la oficialmente a escondê-la de todos. Com licença. 

Ela levantou da mesa e foi atrás do marido. 

- Ela é louca. Sério. 

- Ela me pareceu em perfeita consciência, Jay. E nada do que ela disse está errado. 

- Lil... Não comece. 

- Não vou começar. Prefiro não me meter nisso, apesar de essa história me envolver até o último fio de cabelo. Já volto. 

Lilly também levantou da mesa, e atravessou o salão na direção de um banheiro. James ficou ali, sentado, observando as pessoas que sorriam falsamente. Bagunçou os cabelos, notando alguns olhares serem dirigidos para ele quando o fez. As mulheres continuavam interpretando isso como um aviso de que ele estava à procura de alguém. Mas, mais uma vez, ele sabia perfeitamente bem quem queria. 

Andou até onde estava a orquestra e pediu ao maestro que preparasse uma música. Após certa negociação, conseguiu convencê-lo de que a ordem de Narcissa ("eu não quero que ninguém peça músicas") não devia ser obedecida tão à risca. Andou até a loura, que estava sendo exibida por Lucius, enquanto este falava com alguns bruxos do alto escalão do Ministério. 

- Eu já estou indo embora, Cissy - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, desviando as atenções do grupo para si. 

- Mas já, Jay? 

- Não sei o que vim fazer aqui. Vou acabar perdendo o meu casamento por causa do seu. 

- Mas, Jay... - os olhos azuis dela tinham um ar de súplica quase irresistível. 

- Você me pediu pra guardar uma dança pra você, não foi? Se você me der a honra de me acompanhar até a pista... E te dou a minha última dança da noite. Pode ser? 

- Claro, Jay - ela sorriu e se desvencilhou dos braços do marido. James a levou até a pista de dança, próximo ao local onde ficava a orquestra. Lançou um olhar ao maestro e este, encerrando a música que tocavam, fez com que a banda iniciasse a música que James pedira. 

_**This is got to be the saddest day of my life **__**  
**_

_**(Esse deve ser o dia mais triste da minha vida) **__**  
**_

_**I called you here today for a bit of bad news **__**  
**_

_**(Eu chamei você aqui hoje para dar notícias ruins) **__**  
**_

_**I won't be able to see you anymore **__**  
**_

_**(Eu não posso mais ver você) **__**  
**_

_**Because of my obligations and the ties that you have **__**  
**_

_**(Por causa das minhas obrigações e dos compromissos que você tem) **_

Ela ouviu cada uma dessas palavras, incapaz de se mover. Olhava James, contemplando seus olhos castanhos. Sempre soubera que esse dia teria que chegar, mas tentara com todas as suas forças mantê-lo bem distante. 

Ele a abraçou e a levou para o meio do salão, onde, outrora, ela havia dançado com Lucius. Narcissa encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, lembrando-se da festa de formatura. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro de anos antes. 

_**We've been meeting here everyday **__**  
**_

_**(Nós temos nos encontrado aqui todos os dias) **__**  
**_

_**And since this is our last day together **__**  
**_

_**(E já que esse é o nosso ultimo dia juntos) **__**  
**_

_**I wanna hold you, just one more time **__**  
**_

_**(Eu quero te abraçar, só mais uma vez) **_

- Essa é a _nossa _última dança, Cissy. A partir de amanhã de manhã, você também é uma mulher casada. Não dá pra continuar com o que nós temos. Estamos seguindo caminhos diferentes na guerra que se trava lá fora, e, talvez, um dia se torne inevitável nos encontrarmos, em lados opostos da batalha. 

_**When you turn and walk away **__**  
**_

_**(Quando você se virar e for embora) **__**  
**_

_**Don't look back **__**  
**_

_**(Não olhe para trás) **__**  
**_

_**I wanna remember you, just like this **__**  
**_

_**(Eu quero me lembrar de você, exatamente assim) **__**  
**_

_**Let's just kiss and say goodbye **__**  
**_

_**(Vamos apenas nos beijar e dizer adeus) **_

- Eu nunca vou esquecer de nada, Cissy. Você foi uma pessoa muito importante pra mim. Mas eu nunca te amei, e sei perfeitamente bem que _você _me ama. Não quero te machucar mais. E é por isso que eu tenho que ir. 

_**I have to meet you here today **__**  
**_

_**(Eu te encontrei aqui hoje) **__**  
**_

_**There's just so many things to say **__**  
**_

_**(Há tanto a se dizer) **__**  
**_

_**Please don't stop me 'til I'm through **__**  
**_

_**(Por favor, não me interrompa até eu ter acabado) **__**  
**_

_**This is something I hate to do **__**  
**_

_**(Essa é uma coisa que eu odeio fazer) **_

- Jay... - a voz dela estava fraca, como se estivesse prestes a chorar. 

- Não. Por favor, não diga nada. Não pense que eu gosto de fazer isso. Estou tão mal quanto você. Mas hoje é um dia feliz, minha pequena. É o seu casamento. 

_**We've been meeting here so long **__**  
**_

_**(Nós nos encontramos aqui há tanto tempo) **__**  
**_

_**I guess what we've done, all was wrong **__**  
**_

_**(Acho que o que fizemos, tudo foi errado) **__**  
**_

_**Please darling, don't you cry **__**  
**_

_**(Por favor, querida, não chore) **__**  
**_

_**Let's just kiss and say goodbye **__**  
**_

_**(Vamos apenas nos beijar e dizer adeus) **_

- Não chore, Cissy. Eu não posso ir embora se você estiver chorando. Mantenha-se forte, como você sempre foi. Eu já te machuquei bem mais com tudo o que fiz até hoje, e você nunca deixou uma lágrima sequer escorrer na minha frente. Estou te pedindo que finja não estar sofrendo pela última vez. 

_**Many months have passed us by **__**  
**_

_**(Muitos meses têm passado por nós) **__**  
**_

_**I'm gonna miss you, I can't lie **__**  
**_

_**(Eu vou sentir falta de você, não posso mentir) **__**  
**_

_**I've got ties and so do you **__**  
**_

_**(Mas eu tenho compromissos, assim como você) **__**  
**_

_**I just think this is the thing to do **__**  
**_

_**(Eu só acho que essa é a coisa a se fazer) **_

James ficou em silêncio, apertando Narcissa contra seu corpo. Iria sentir falta daquela louca que dominava suas fantasias, assim como ela sentiria falta do homem que a fazia ser verdadeira. Mas ambos sabiam que tinham que se separar. Tinham suas vidas, e precisavam seguir com elas. 

_**It's gonna hurt me, I can't lie **__**  
**_

_**(Isso vai me machucar, eu não posso mentir) **__**  
**_

_**Maybe you'll meet, you'll meet another guy **__**  
**_

_**(Talvez, você conheça outro cara) **__**  
**_

_**Understand me, won't you try **__**  
**_

_**(Me entenda, você não pode tentar?) **__**  
**_

_**Let's just kiss and say goodbye **__**  
**_

_**(Vamos apenas no beijar e dizer adeus) **_

- Eu não conseguiria viver sem você, Jay. 

- Você conseguiu durante toda a sua vida - ele tentava parecer forte, mas sua voz também estava ligeiramente enrolada, e uma lágrima solitária tentava decidir se escorreria ou não por seu rosto. 

A música acabou e eles se separaram. Narcissa se aproximou, colou os lábios aos dele em outro daqueles selinhos quase imperceptíveis. 

- Adeus - ele sussurrou, antes de se voltar para a porta do salão, onde Lilly estava parada, atônita.

Lançou um mero olhar para a mulher e foram embora dali. Narcissa ficou olhando para o chão, paralisada. Lágrimas corriam silenciosamente por seu rosto, borrando levemente a maquiagem. Deu as costas para a porta e andou, decidida, na direção do marido. Precisava seguir com sua vida, por mais doloroso que isso fosse.


End file.
